


The Spider

by Eter_Puralis



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is ambivalent, Don't worry, Hank doesn't like spiders, I'm... sorry?, There is a spider in this, in which case, it dies, unless you like spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eter_Puralis/pseuds/Eter_Puralis
Summary: Itsy bitsy spider went up the precinct walls.





	The Spider

**Author's Note:**

> There's been two spiders in my room just this morning. I am not happy. Not happy at all. Am now armed with vacuum cleaner.

There was a spider. Connor idly observes it jerkily make its way across the wall of the precinct, with his shoulders slouched and his elbows resting on his desk. He should be analyzing data, but instead he's found himself entranced with the tiny anarchnid. It wasn't dangerous. And yet... something in his sub processor won't let it go. 

"Hank?" he says. 

"What?" Hank replies. 

Hank is preoccupied, going over case files, looking for commonalities. He was following a hunch, he'd said. Alright, then.

"Why are so many humans afraid of arachnids?" 

Hank looks up. He's taken to wearing a pair of reading glasses. Eyes' not as young as they used to be, he'd said. They looked alright. He still squinted over them when he talked to Connor, though. 

"Spiders? Is that what you've been sitting there and whirring over for the past ten minutes?" 

Connor frowns. 

"It makes no sense. While it is true some of them are venomous, most of them are not. And yet, that woman a few days ago almost burned her house down because of a common house variety. It is highly irrational, even for human behavior."

"Well, Connor... How do I answer this. Um. They're just... they're spiders. Alright?" Hank says, grimacing. 

"Okay-?" Connor says. "That doesn't actually answer my question."

"I know it doesn't." Hank sighs. "Listen, I'm not too fond of them myself, can we talk about something else? Or go ask Tina, I bet she has a better answer."

"Why would Tina have a better answer...?"

Curious.

"I don't know, just, change the subject already," Hank says, flustered. 

Oh.

"Well, in that case, maybe I should inform you there is a spider aproximately 0.7 meters away from us, on the wall over there."

"Jesus Christ, Connor!" 

Hank immediately gets out of his chair and rifles through his papers. Eventually he just picks up the entire folder and stalks over to the offending wall, squishing the arachnid flat. 

"You couldn't have told me that ten minutes ago?" 

His heartbeat is elevated, but calming now the 'threat' has been dealt with.

"I'm sorry Hank, I wasn't aware of your phobia-" Connor begins.

"What phobia! I don't have a phobia, I just don't like spiders, is all. I killed it just fine, didn't I?" 

Hank takes a deep breath, rubbing his hands on his jeans. 

"Now, get back to work." 

"Whatever you say, Hank," Connor replies placidly, placating. 

He still doesn't understand, but maybe it wouldn't hurt to deal with any offensive creatures in the future, without alerting the lieutenant.

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't know where the second spider is. Never try to kill a spider with a flyswatter. But did mom listen? Noooo..... No she did not. Hunting spiders are the worst.
> 
> Ps. Edited bc I confused venomous with poisonous *facepalm*. I really hate spiders. Spiderman is ok tho.


End file.
